thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcella Calico
Marcella is a tribute of Misytmolla . She was made especially for Lightstone's War of the Hunger Games. Please do not use her without my prior permission. 'Information' Name: Marcella Calico District: 7 Gender: Female Age: 19 Personality: Marcella is shy and enclosed. She usually hesitates to speak unless spoken to, she prefers to absorb information from others. She lacks the besic concept of trust and is often very skeptical, giving the impression she is snarky and cold. Marcella is quite bitter, and she's envious of those who have peace and just feels the world is trying to break her. She is tough and resilient and will not let anyone destroy her life, she always has a way of getting her revenge, this shows her to be quite psychotic, a trait she has from the Capitol. Marcella is easily adaptable, and is a good liar. History: Backstory= Marcella was born to a rich family in the Capitol, her father was a member of the council and very close to President Nolan Stryker. Marcella grew up a privileged life, and she loved the Capitol, never really exposed to what the Districts would have to go through on a daily basis. Her father was an awful man, he taught Marcella how to manipulate others, and he wanted to make her his personal puppet. Marcella had three other siblings, all older than her, Bryan, Kecia and Rosanna. She became quite close to the young Leo Stryker, before he grew into power and they were close friends. Marcella knew that one day she was destined for something big, back them she was just a whimsical girl who believed in true love and that everything would go perfect, but it never would in reality. Her dream was to compete in the Hunger Games, and she did train like most from the Capitol did. She had no idea was she was doing, she was just as brainwashed as everyone else in the beautiful city, a clueless puppet, the strings firmly attached. She was fifteen when she was going to volunteer, that is when the first rebellion broke out. The Rebellion was horrible, they people who had created it were a mysterious group. Marcella though if she could stay low they would leave her and her family alone. Marcella couldn't have been so wrong. Her father was one of the first people the rebels killed, the peacekeepers claimed to have found him in the council budding with his throat slit. Marcella had not time to grieve as that was where her sister, Kecia was with a friend in the President's Mansion. The rebels infiltrated the house and killed everyone in there, everyone but Leo and his sister. Marcella found out that her sister had been hacked to death, that she would have had to feel the blades tear through her flesh and skin before her death. Marcella didn't believe what was going on, she had never been exposed to such brutality. Leo took over Panem after his fathers death and the Rebellion was Crushed. Marcella tried to live life as normal, but the harsh reality of the true world had smacked her in the face. The Capitol seemed to have lost all it's colours. Her mother became a stylist for District 1 Tributes. Bryan became a Capitol Peacekeeper, a great honour. Rosanna married a very powerful council man. Her family all had it perfectly, but Marcella was stuck, worthless in her eyes, she would have been worthless in her late father's eyes. Marcella did boot have a bad life, she was surrounded by the endless perks of the Capitol, that was when she got the call from Leo, president of Panem. The pair had drifted apart slightly, after the death of family. Marcella had always love him so was eager to pick up the phone. He then told her he knows who kills her family, and it was a group of rebels, a group of rebels called Those Who Don't Exist. Marcella was confused why he would tell her such classified details and when she asked why, all he said was "you'll see". That was when she turned 19. She was alone in her families mansion when the finale for the 400th Hunger Games came on. The cameras went offline, and suddenly 13 tributes were gone. Marcella knew this must have been those who don't exist. Leo updated her with phone calls telling her about how the tributes from the 398th and 399th Games had been taken. Leo trusted her to keep this information, he would often tell her about rebellious acts, seemingly preparing for for something to do with them, she knew all about the war with Those Who Don't Exist, more than most people in Panem. The day after the final, when attacks raged the Districts she got a call from Leo, telling her to come to his mansion as fast as she possibly could. Marcella arrived, and he explained to her if she wanted revenge for her father and sisters death she would have to fulfil a top secret task, and she agreed, too eager to reignite her lost friendship with him, the boy she had loved for many years. She let him inject her with sedatives and everything went dark. Marcella woke on an invisible hovercraft, she wasn't wearing the night gown she had on before. She was confused. She was wearing a black leather coat with a hood covering most of my face. She moved her hands towards her face, and she felt the brush of the mask. She pulled it off and it had a 9 engraved on it. She shouted for help but she was alone. Then she put her hands in one of he pockets on the cloak, and pulled out a note. It was from Leo. Her told her she was the perfect option to infiltrate Those Who Don't Exist. He told her she was a high ranking member and she could collect all the information she has on them if she wants to secure the future of the Capitol and her families safety. Marcella didn't know what to feel, betrayed, complimented or angry, all these emotions rushed through her. The hovercraft dropped her in the deep forest, and she headed towards the District. Marcella always knew she was destined for something big. |-| Guidelines= * A girl born to a wealthy Capitol council member * She was childhood friends with Leo Stryker, but the pair seemed to split apart. * The first rebellion came and her father was killed, along with her older sister by the rebel group Those Who Don't Exist. * Marcella falls into a state of depression, and starts to realise the true reality of the cruel world she lives in. * Marcella reaches the age of 19 and watched the 400th Hunger Games end, and instantly knows rebels had something to do with the missing tributes. * Marcella gets a call from Leo to meet her at his mansion after a rebellion break out, a rebellion from the same people who killed her father and sister. * Marcella agrees to help Leo with an important task, seeing it as a chance to ignight the broken friendship of the boy she has secretly loved for many years. *Marcella then awakens on a hovercraft to the rebel controlled District 7, told to collect information for the Capitol. *Marcella is intent on making the rebels pay for what they did to her family and what they did to her emotionally Height: 5,9 Appearance: Marcella is a pretty girl, she has silky blonde hair hanging down to her waist, usually tied into braid. Marcella has a single black streak in her hair. She has honey green eyes and pale skin. Marcella is a well fed girl, and is average height at 5,9. Weapon(s): Sword Strengths: Speed, Weaponry, Manipulation Weaknesses: Strength, Rural Environments, CLimbing Fear(s): Betrayal from those she cares about Allegiance: Capitol, though her views may differ as the Capitol have only used her to their advantage. Category:Misytmolla's Tributes Category:Females Category:Capitol Category:Characters